Mystic Eyes
by hito-saeko
Summary: Ajout d'un prologue et du chapitre 2! Review siouplé!
1. Prologue : Retour d’un voyage incroyable

Titre : Mystic Eyes  
  
Série : Escaflowne  
  


Disclaimer : Tous les persos figurants dans ce chapitre ne nous appartiennent pas.  
  
Note : Nous avons fait cette fic à 2. Alias : Hitomi-Chan et Saeko  
  


Note de Hito : Hihi, j'espère que vous allez aimé le prologue que j'ai fait avec l'aide de Saeko, Bonne lecture !!   Review siouplé !

*** Voici un mini prologue que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ! ***

Prologue : Retour d'un voyage incroyable

            Une colonne de lumière bleue venait de percer le ciel d'un jour tranquille dans cette ville du Japon. A l'intérieur, on pouvait distinguer une jeune fille qui descendait lentement au sol avec un sourire serein se dessinait sur ses lèvres rosées. Sa chevelure blonde volait doucement contrastent  à merveille avec son uniforme marron clair.

Une fois au sol, elle regarda au tour d'elle. Le paysage n'avait pas changer. Le soleil inondait le terrain de course qu'elle avait quitté deux mois auparavant. L'adolescente ramassa son sac de sport qui avait fait le même trajet qu'elle. Puis, pris le chemin de son logement. 

Quant elle arriva, elle introduit ses clefs dans la serrure pour monta dans sa chambre. Un détaille la frappa sur son calendrier, elle comprit qu'elle était encore une fois revenu avant la veille de son départ. Le sommeille la gagna et elle s'endormi profondément sur son lit. L'impression d'avoir à ses cotés le jeune homme qui l'avait conquise lui fit faire le plus beau des rêves.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Titre : Mystic Eyes  
  
Série : Escaflowne  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos figurants dans ce chapitre ne nous appartiennent pas.  
  
Note : Nous avons fait cette fic à 2. Alias : Hitomi-Chan et Saeko

Note de saeko: PFIOUU!! je viens de corriger la fic!! houlàlà! toutes les fautes d'orth ! *regard suspicieu vers hito* ¬¬   
  


  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

  
  
Dans la ville de Tokyo, un soleil parmis de nombreux nuages laissait présager une pluie très prochaine.  
  
Une jeune fille, blonde avec de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, marchait en compagnie de 2 personnes, une jeune fille du même âge et un jeune homme. Soudain prise d'un vertige, la jeune fille aux yeux verts tomba sur ses genoux.  
  
Après que la douleur fut partie, elle releva la tête et vit ses 2 meilleurs amis avec un regard soucieux.  
  
Amano & Yukari (d'une même voix) : Hitomi, ça va ?  
  
Hitomi : heu oui, ça va mieux. (Voyant, encore les têtes soucieuses de ses 2 meilleurs amis) C'est bon je n'ai plus rien, ne faite pas cette tête la.  
  
Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle était partie de Gaia, la planète ou elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs de jais, Van. Elle avait passé 2 mois, sur cette planète avec Merle, Allen, Mirana, Dryden, Gades, (etc.) et …Van. Comme il lui manquait, elle regrettait amèrement d'être parti, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Elle y est partie, et n'y reviendra sûrement jamais. Cette pensée la rendait triste. Soudain, une plume blanche tomba à ses pieds comme pour lui rappeler de garder son sourire. Elle la ramassa délicatement et fit un sourire forcé à ses amies.  
  
Hitomi : Huum, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne.  
  
Yukari : Laisse nous te raccompagner, tu as l'air épuisée.  
  
Hitomi : ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je vais très bien, je ne voudrai pas vous gêner dans votre relation amoureuse.  
  
Sur ceux, Yukari rougi légèrement.  
  


Amano : Hitomi, tu sais bien que …  
  
Hitomi (lui coupant la parole) : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous dis! Et puis-je suis sure que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire!  
Je saurais me débrouiller! ^_^! Allez, zouh! Amusez-vous bien je rentre!  
  
Ses amis furent d'abord un peu réticents à l'idée d'abandonner leur amie de toujours, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider ne serais-ce que de l'inquiéter encore plus sur son utilité au sein du groupe; Alors ils acceptèrent non sans ajouter un dernier "au revoir et si tu as des problèmes, appelle-nous!" Avant de la quitter. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'Hitomi ne rentra pas chez elle cette nuit. Ils étaient fous d'inquiétudes et culpabilisaient pour cette disparition si soudaine.  
  
---POV de Hitomi---  
Mais où suis-je? Ah! ... j'ai mal à la tête... Une gare?? La gare?? Mais... je ne me souviens pas d'être venue ici... c'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... VAN!  
  
Je vois une ombre, elle se rapproche, est-ce la mort? non... elle a une silhouette humaine, féminine, est-ce un ange… la messagère de mon destin…  
---Fin du POV---  
  
Jeune fille: Je ne te ferais pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis venue t'annoncer que la roue du destin à commencer à tourner, sauve-le et sauve-toi. Seul un amour partagé pourra faire revivre "le mystique".  
  
Hitomi: Le mystique? Qu'est-ce?  
  
Jeune fille: attention au mystique... attention au mystique...  
  
Hitomi: Au quoi? Mais expliquez-vous! Je... non! Attendez! Ne partez pas!!  
  


Jeune fille: Attention au mystique... Hito... mi  
  
Et elle disparut et Hitomi se réveilla dans son lit. Elle regarda l'heure, il était 7H10. Elle était encore habillée des vêtements de la veille et tenait serré dans sa main une carte de tarot. "MISTYK" Le mystique...  
  
Elle descendit en bas dans la cuisine et y trouva sa mère.  
  
Mère d'Hitomi: Oh Hitomi! J'étais si inquiète! Mais où étais-tu?? Tes amis se sont fait du souci pour toi! Allez, vas vite en cours, tu me raconteras ça plus tard mais promet moi de ne jamais plus me faire une frayeur pareille ok? C'est compris?  
  
Hitomi: Excuse-moi maman. J'ai bien compris.  
  
Et elle s'en alla en cours...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mystic Eyes

Titre : Mystic Eyes

Série : Escaflowne

Disclaimer : Tous les persos figurants dans ce chapitre ne nous appartiennent pas.

Note : Nous avons fait ce fic à 2. Alias : Hitomi-Chan et Saeko

            Une review siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Chapitre 2 : Myctic Eyes

Hitomi arriva dans la salle de classe où aller avoir lieu son cours.  Ses amies l'attendaient sans trop savoir si elle viendrai vraiment.

Yukari _les larmes aux yeux_: Hitomiiiiiiiii ! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ?

Amano : Ne nous refais jamais une telle frayeur, on s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiété pour toi, tu sais ?

Hitomi _d'une voix neutre_ : Je …, ce n'était pas la peine de vous faire autant de soucis.

Amano : Qu'es-ce que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Mlle Erika venait de franchir le seuil de porte, c'est une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains donc des lunettes rectangulaires lui données un aspect sévère.

Mlle Erika : Bon, nous allons commencer le cours ! Sortez votre cahier de cours ainsi que votre livre d'anglais (Hito :et oui !! c une prof d'anglais).

Le cours débuta, comme d'habitude, avec un petit soupçon de bavardage d'une rapidité inhabituelle. Hitomi fini petit à petit par complètement oublier son entourage et le cours pour se plonger dans ses pensées les plus profondes mais soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Une pluie de magnifiques plumes tombés lentement au sol pour ensuite disparaître.

Elle avait une superbe couleur de cristal qui semblaient tellement irréelles qu'Hitomi se frotta plusieurs fois ses yeux avant de devenir très mélancolique avec un seul mot à la bouche, Van.

-**-------------------------------- Pendant ce temps sur Gaia--------------------------------**-

Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de jais et aux yeux d'un rouge pur se trouvait assis sur le toit d'un immense château (récemment reconstruite). Il portait son éternel haut rouge, son pantalon en cuire où l'on pouvait voir une épée avec l'insigne de Fanélia ainsi que ses bottes. Il entendit des bruits de pas, plus exactement de pattes qui se rapprochait de lui. 

Merle : Maître Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! 

La jeune chatte lui sauta sur dessus.

Merle :  Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Allons manger, le petit déjeuner est près !

Van _avec un léger sourire_ : Oui Merle, Vas-y d'abord je te rejoins !

Merle (C'est une pensée) : Encore en train de regarder cette planète où Hitomi est repartie sans regrets. Si elle savait comment elle fait souffrir ce pauvre Maître Van.

Van (C'est aussi une pensée) : Hitomi, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Reviendras-tu un jour ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour la retenir ? 

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand un cri le ramena à la réalité.

Merle _criant _: Maître Van, dépêchez-vous !

Van : J'arrive Merle, arrête de crier.

La petite flemme qui autrefois brillait dans les yeux du jeune prince s'éteignait de plus en plus sous le regarde impuissant de le jeune chatte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Un silence pesant régnait dans la grande salle à manger où seuls se trouver Merle et Van. Essayant avec peine de démarrer une discussion, elle fini par abandonner.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut fini, Van vint dans la cours du château d'où il pouvait voit la belle ville qu'est devenu Fanélia en 2 ans. Presque tout était reconstruit, Van était très fier de ses habitants qui même avec tout ce travail faisaient la reconstruction de son royaume avec joie et ardeur. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hitomi et tout serait parfait. Van aller retomber dans sa rêverie quand soudain, il vit une étrange ombre passait derrière un arbre.

Van _d'un ton autoritaire et méfiant _: Qui va là ? Sortait de votre cachette !

L'ombre _d'une voix calme_ : On m'appelle Mystic Eyes.

L'ombre venait de sortir de sa cachette et on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille du même age que Van tenant un bouquet de fleur dans sa main. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets argentés s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux couleur ambres d'une rare intensité. Si on regardait de plus près, on pourrait s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étais pas complètement de couleur ambre mais 

plutôt d'un sublime doré. 

Van _un peu sur la défensive_ : Que faites-vous ici? Comment êtes vous entrée?

Mystic Eyes _d'une voix toujours aussi calme_ : Par la porte comme tout le monde voyons, je suis là pour vous aider.

La jeune femme sorti une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma (Hito : me demander pas avec quoi, je ne sais pas non plus) .

Van : Comment ? M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? J'ai tout ce que je veux ici, des domestiques, des jardins de fleurs, des amis fidèles... Partez! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!

Mystic Eyes _Prenant une grosse bouffée de sa clope_ : Même pour un amour? 

Van : Q… Que... Que dites-vous ?

Mystic Eyes _Sortant quelques nuages puants_(Hito : Attention, ce fanfic n'est en aucun cas pour les cigarettes, le cancer et tout le tralala): Je parle d'Hitomi Kanzaki, la fille de la lune des illusions bien sûr !

Van _s'apprêtant à sortir son épée _: Comment la connaissez-vous? Que lui voulez-vous! Je vous préviens, si vous voulez lui faire du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer!

Mystic Eyes : Héééééééé... calmez-vous bon sang! Je suis là pour vous aider à la retrouver! Rendez-vous ici ce soir à minuit... 

La jeune femme se retourna et pris la direction opposée. Van était stupéfié, il n'eut pas le temps de la réagir. La jeune fille n'était pas très loin mais il ne tenta pas de la suivre…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Saeko : Je sais, le chapitre 2 n'est pas très long!  mais bon ^.^ vous aurez bientôt le chapitre 3 !! Hito est entrain de le faire !

Van: elle est naze c'te fic -_-;

Saeko: Tais toi ¬¬"

Hitomi: pourquoi je n'apparais qu'au début ??

Saeko: t'as déjà eu un chapitre à toi toute seule -_-; 

Hitomi: oui mais...

Merle: MAITRE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Van: oops, je file a+

Saeko: bye

Hitomi: attend moi mon choooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu à la crèmeuuuuuuuuuuh que j'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Saeko: bon ben... je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous! Review please?? *chibi eyes*

Saeko

Hito: Siouplééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé, une ptit review!! **petit regard suppliant au bord des larmes** 

Comme vous pouvez le voir ce chapitre et dj bc plus long, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre A+


End file.
